


new message

by skylinesandrevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesandrevenge/pseuds/skylinesandrevenge
Summary: message from unknown user!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm gonna make this short-this is my new story. i have no idea what im gonna do with it, and the chapters probably won't be long, but i'm trying. there's gonna be smut. a lot of smut. so there's a fair warning. anywho, thank you, and i hope you enjoy the story! (lowercase is intended)

gothicclaudia: hi

ohfvckitsfrnk: um.. hi ? who is this.

gothicclaudia: i'm g

ohfvckitsfrnk: do i know you?

gothicclaudia: you will.

ohfvckitsfrnk: okay,, you're sure you're not some 35 year old indian dude? because im straight.

gothicclaudia: oKaY did you just automatically assume that i want in your pants

gothicclaudia: because i dont give a flying fuck if you're straight or gay or shreksexual i just want a friend

ohfvckitsfrnk: wow okay chill

ohfvckitsfrnk: im frank, by the way

gothicclaudia: you sound like an old guy

ohfvckitsfrnk: nO. what's g stand for?

gothicclaudia: gerard

ohfvckitsfrnk: hA

ohfvckitsfrnk: im literally laughing so fucking hard

gothicclaudia: why

gothicclaudia: i will go out of my way to pee in every beverage you consume if you dont tell me why you're fucking laughing

ohfvckitsfrnk: wow i didn't know you were into that

gothicclaudia: answer that damn question, frankie poo

ohfvckitsfrnk: don't call me that

ohfvckitsfrnk: i'll eat your children

gothicclaudia: that's probably the most fucked-up sentence ive ever heard

ohfvckitsfrnk: good for you

message read by gothicclaudia


	2. two

ohfvckitsfrnk: hey

gothicclaudia: hi

ohfvckitsfrnk: wyd

gothicclaudia: studying

ohfvckitsfrnk: fun

gothicclaudia: yeah. what do you look like, frank ?

ohfvckitsfrnk: like a human. i'll send you a pic if you send me one

gothicclaudia: [insert pic of gerard here]

ohfvckitsfrnk: awww, you're so adorable

gothicclaudia: i thought you were straight.

ohfvckitsfrnk: i am.

gothicclaudia: send me ur face 

ohfvckitsfrnk: do you want it shipped through amazon or the mail

gothicclaudia: fuck off, you know what i mean

ohfvckitsfrnk: [insert pic of frank here]

 

gothicclaudia: aww, frankie

ohfvckitsfrnk: do not

ohfvckitsfrnk: i swear to god gerard

ohfvckitsfrnk: if you call me frankie, i will find you and impale you with my friend's drum stick

gothicclaudia: wow calm tf down frankie

ohfvckitsfrnk: fuck off

gothicclaudia: okay

ohfvckitsfrnk: wait i was kidding

ohfvckitsfrnk: gerard

ohfvckitsfrnk: g come back

gothicclaudia: chill i was getting coffee

ohfvckitsfrnk: it's 6 oclock at night 

ohfvckitsfrnk: wtf

gothicclaudia: i do what i want

gothicclaudia: i am an adult i can handle coffee at night

ohfvckitsfrnk: wait how old are you

gothicclaudia: 19. you ??

ohfvckitsfrnk: i just turned 17

gothicclaudia: oh okay

gothicclaudia: happy late bday, famsquad

ohfvckitsfrnk: thanks

ohfvckitsfrnk: never call me famsquad

ohfvckitsfrnk: when's your birthday ?

gothicclaudia: april 9th, famsquad

ohfvckitsfrnk: okay

gothicclaudia: yee 

ohfvckitsfrnk: you've seen that video ?

gothicclaudia: wtf who hasn't seen that video

ohfvckitsfrnk: okay good point

gothicclaudia: i'm always right

ohfvckitsfrnk: i strongly doubt that

gothicclaudia: noted

message read by ohfvckitsfrnk


	3. three

ohfvckitsfrnk: gerard

ohfvckitsfrnk: g

ohfvckitsfrnk: gErArD

gothicclaudia: frank

gothicclaudia: what the fuck do you want

gothicclaudia: it's literally 3 am

ohfvckitsfrnk: yeah and you're still awake

ohfvckitsfrnk: because of that coffee

gothicclaudia: nO

ohfvckitsfrnk: then why are you awake at this ungodly hour ?

gothicclaudia: because i wanna be

gothicclaudia: i can't sleep

ohfvckitsfrnk: because of the coffee

gothicclaudia: i never sleep

ohfvckitsfrnk: stop drinking coffee before you go to bed

gothicclaudia: ugh

gothicclaudia: you're acting like my mom

ohfvckitsfrnk: well, it's common sense

ohfvckitsfrnk: don't drink three cups of coffee before you go to bed

gothicclaudia: i didn't have three

gothicclaudia: ...

gothicclaudia: i had four

ohfvckitsfrnk: gErArD

ohfvckitsfrnk: wHaT tHe FuCk

ohfvckitsfrnk: wHy ThE fUcK

gothicclaudia: because i don't think

gothicclaudia: but that doesn't explain why you're awake

ohfvckitsfrnk: um

ohfvckitsfrnk: i kinda

gothicclaudia: spit it out frankie

ohfvckitsfrnk: i'm reading fanfiction

gothicclaudia: oh

ohfvckitsfrnk: what the hell do you mean by "oh"

ohfvckitsfrnk: ?!

gothicclaudia: is it gay

ohfvckitsfrnk: um

ohfvckitsfrnk: i swear i'm straight

gothicclaudia: what's it called?

ohfvckitsfrnk: ryden smut one-shots

gothicclaudia: are you aware that you're reading about two guys having cheeky bum secs

ohfvckitsfrnk: yes gerard im aware

gothicclaudia: are you enjoying it

ohfvckitsfrnk: maybe

ohfvckitsfrnk: i haven't decided yet

gothicclaudia: i hope you know that kinda makes you a lil gay

message read by ohfvckitsfrnk

ohfvckitsfrnk: sorry i fell asleep

ohfvckitsfrnk: g ??

ohfvckitsfrnk: sleep well gerard


End file.
